swsefandomcom-20200215-history
LECG Equipment and Droids
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Technology comes and goes, but some things never change. Blasters are still the weapon of choice in The Legacy Era, and most of the major weapons manufacturers are still producing new models to keep up with their competitors. Most technology changes at about the same relative rate, however, and as such the statistics for various weapons, armor, and pieces of Equipment remain unchanged in a Legacy Era campaign. Technologically, The Legacy Era represents a time when everything old is new again, and beings throughout the galaxy can be seen wearing armor or wielding weapons that have been around since the Clone Wars, if not before. In game terms, this means that almost any weapon, suit of armor, or piece of Equipment from previous Eras of Play fits in a Legacy campaign, and Gamemasters and players alike are encouraged to find interesting stories behind how such retro Equipment found its way into the hands of Legacy heroes. Of course, Imperial restrictions still make it difficult to get a hold of some items. The Galactic Empire under Darth Krayt has reverted to many of the draconian practices that were common under Palpatine, and items of Military availability are considered Illegal in the hands of anyone not either directly associated with the Empire or awarded special dispensation from the Imperial bureaucracy. As in the days of the Galactic Civil War, the Empire tightly controls who obtains weapons that can be used against the Imperial forces, meaning that weapons smugglers can have lucrative careers supplying the means to fight tyranny and oppression. Biotech Equipment Main Article: Yuuzhan Vong Biotech The term "Biotech" is a new phrase used to describe the biological technology introduced by the Yuuzhan Vong. The term Biotech can be applied to devices, weapons, armor, and even Vehicles (See Living Vehicle Template), and it acts as a descriptor that indicates certain new rules mechanics. A Biotech object is defined as any object of distinct Yuuzhan Vong origin, such as Amphistaffs, Razor Bugs, Thud Bugs, and Vonduun Crabshell; additionally, any object with the Biotech Equipment Template (See below), any Vehicle with the Living Vehicle Template, and Bio-Implants are also always considered to be Biotech devices. Living Vehicle Template Main Article: Living Vehicle Template Used to represent everything from Yuuzhan Vong Vehicles to the spacecraft of Zonama Sekot, the Living Vehicle Template allows you to create statistics for biological analogies of existing ships. Though the template won't present the fine mechanical tuning of designing a Vehicle from scratch, if you just need a basic Living Vehicle comparable in firepower to an X-Wing Starfighter, the Living Vehicle Template should suffice. Bio-Implants Main Article: Bio-Implants Their invasion of the galaxy thwarted, the Yuuzhan Vong withdrew to Zonama Sekot. A small few elected to remain behind, carving out lives for themselves on remote, undeveloped worlds or integrating into galactic society. A small number of Yuuzhan Vong Shapers took this latter path and began using their advanced knowledge of bioengineering to make biological alterations to other sentient beings. These modifications were Illegal, not to mention unpredictable and dangerous. Still, Yuuzhan Vong biological modification became an intriguing alternative to cybernetic enhancement, which had for years allowed criminals to gain a technological edge over their competitors. Melee Weapons As in many other time periods, Melee Weapons are largely secondary to Ranged Weapons. However, some weapons, such as those listed in this section, are favored by iconic characters in the era, and are likewise suitable for use by heroes. Ranged Weapons The galaxy is a dangerous place, even with the iron hand of the Empire restricting the sales of different kinds of weapons, and individuals still rely on Ranged Weapons for their own personal safety. In addition, Yuuzhan Vong Weapons such as Thud Bugs and Razor Bugs have become increasingly common among fringers who disregard the ban on such weapons. 1: Is an Inaccurate Weapon 2: Is an Accurate Weapon 3: Is an Area Attack Weapon Equipment The following new pieces of Equipment are suitable for use by heroes in a Legacy Era Campaign. Droids The following Droids are common sights across the galaxy during The Legacy Era. 1st-Degree Droids 1st-Degree Droids are medical, analytical, or scientific Droids. 2nd-Degree Droids 2nd-Degree Droids include Astromech Droids and Technical Droids. 4th-Degree Droids 4th-Degree Droids are Combat Droids. 5th-Degree Droids 5th-Degree Droids are typically utility and labor Droids with low-level functions.